


This Ain't Paradise

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Explicit Language, Hell, Humiliation, Language, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Top Lucifer, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	This Ain't Paradise

Sam screamed as Lucifer rammed his cock into his ass

"What's the matter Sammy?? I thought you liked my cock in your ass??" Lucifer purred into Sam's ear   
"I-I Don't!! I hate this!!" Sam says tears flowing down his cheeks   
"Your such a liar!! You love my cock in your ass!! You've loved the way the fuck you!! Cause it shows your the whore you are!!" Lucifer says and rams his cock farther in Sam's ass   
Sam screams in pain and Lucifer laughs   
"I love making you scream Sammy!! It proves you need me and my cock!! Now scream scream like the bitch whore you are!!" Lucifer says then rams his cock farther up Sam's ass hitting his prostate  
"God please stop!!" Sam cries out   
Lucifer smirks "No need to bring my daddy into this" He says and continues to rape Sam

Ever since Sam had arrived in the cage Lucifer had decided to make him his fuck toy (rape toy more like it) and everyday for hours and hours Lucifer raped Sam while he said filthy things into his ear   
"This ain't paradise Sammy" Lucifer said on there first day together as Sam cried in pain and terror 

"That's right cry like the bitch you are!! Yes!! Yes!! Cry you fucking whore, you filthy fucking slut!! You bitch!! I know you like this Sammy!! All girls like to be fucked like this!! Are a girl Sammy?? Huh?? A little girl who likes the devils cock being shoved into there ass?? Huh?? Answer me boy!! I asked you a question and I expect an answer!!" Lucifer says grabbing onto Sam's hair   
"Y-Yes I'm a little girl who likes cock!!" Sam says crying   
Lucifer just smiles and fucks Sam harder 

After awhile Sam starts to whine again   
"What is it baby?? Need to cum?? Well you can cum but only when I cum and I'm not ready!!" Lucifer says and snaps his fingers and a cock ring appears on Sam's cock   
"No!!" Sam whines   
"Yes!! Now shut up and take it like the man you which you were!!" Lucifer growls out and then fucks Sam slower then faster then slower than faster again making Sam whine in pain   
"Almost there baby!! Almost there!!" Lucifer says and then a few minuets later the cock ring comes off   
"Alright Sammy!! It's time for us to cum now!!" Lucifer says   
And then it happens they both cum and then orgasm at they same time before they collapse on the floor in a pile of sweat and cum   
"its over!! Thank god!!" Sam says but then feels a warm sensation around his cock he looks down and his eyes widen Lucifer is giving him a blow job as he jerks himself off   
"PLEASE STOP!!!" Sam screams at the top of his lungs   
But Lucifer doesn't and keeps sucking Sam's cock until he orgasms again and then cums all over himself and Lucifer   
"Amazing Sammy!!" Lucifer says and then orgasms and cums again falling on top of Sam 

Lucifer than snaps his fingers cleaning the pair up putting them back in clothes and transporting them back into Sam's bedroom  
"Get some sleep Sammy ill be back in a few hours" Lucifer says then kisses Sam and leaves the room   
Sam currles up into a ball and cries after Lucifer leaves the room   
He hoped than Dean or Cas would rescue him and he prayed that day would come soon  
THE END


End file.
